As telecommunications applications require higher frequency performance and more controlled performance per standards such as IEEE 10 GBASE-T, ISO/IEC 11801 Ed 2, IEC 60603-7-41, etc., the minimization of installation variability becomes critical. This includes the performance of patch cords (e.g., twisted pair cable terminated to modular plugs), connectors (e.g., outlets or jacks having printed circuit board (PCB) or lead frame connections to various terminal blocks), and the termination from twisted pair cable to the connectors. The overall system performance can be improved by limiting the variability of these components.
Telecommunications connectors are often used with multi-pair cable. The inherent nature of twisted pair cable results in a mirror image pattern on opposing ends when a cable is terminated. The wire lay (pairs of wires twisted around each other over a predetermined length) results in an orientation of pairs in one end that is a mirror image of the other end. Existing standard plug and outlet designs have termination patterns that require at least one end of the cable to cross pairs to align them properly for termination. This crossing of pairs results in variation and additional unpredictable crosstalk.
In addition, the alignment of the terminating contacts (e.g., IDCs) from one connector to another connector can cause crosstalk between individual connectors. This is known as alien crosstalk. One of the best ways to minimize or eliminate alien crosstalk is to create space between connectors, however application requirements continue to maximize the use of space where the connectors are located and this results in the connectors being closer together to create high density arrangements. As an example, 48 connectors in a 1U patch panel.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a telecommunications connector having reduced termination variability to improve performance (e.g., crosstalk reduction) of the connectors, along with a termination IDC orientation which maximizes distance from one connector to a neighboring connector when placed in close proximity.